


Lion's Paw

by FiKate



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Memories, Nightmares, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://ways-back-room.dreamwidth.org/4677839.html?thread=63840719#cmt63840719">Tumnus+Aslan, lion's paw.</a> Tumnus wakes from a nightmare and Aslan comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion's Paw

After the battle and before the coronation, Tumnus woke one night from a strange nightmare of blank pain.

He stood up and wrapping his blanket around him walked to the window to see that Spring was still truly there.

As he sat and looked at the blossoming trees he felt Aslan's paw upon his shoulder and heard the words, "You are brave and good, Tumnus. Let her not rule your dreams."


End file.
